Escaflowne At Disney World
by Ztarlight
Summary: ...Do I really have to summarize this? 12/01 - Chapter six is here at last!!
1. Earning Those Frequent Flier Miles

(Hello, everybody! It is I, the...uh...insert adjective here Ztarlight, back with her Escaflowne series. I also must declare that I do not own   
Escaflowne, Disney World, or anything else I may mention in this fanfic that I OBVIOUSLY don't own! [Unless I say so. ^-^] You might have noticed  
that I put this story under the 'romance' category. I've gotten several requests for a D/H fic, and then inspiration hit me, so I'm gonna give it a shot.  
sigh Ya' know, this whole story series started when Van, Merle, Hitomi, Allen, Millerna, Folken, and Dilly went to the mall for a quiet afternoon.   
[Needless to say, with all of THEM there, it wasn't very quiet!] Now, they're all going to Disney World! sniff They grow up so fast, don't they? Aw,   
okay. Enough of all this sappy reminincing [sp] stuff. Time to go to Disney!!!!! [raises fist in the air] )  
  
  
Escaflowne at Disney World  
Chapter One - Earning Those Frequent Flier Miles  
  
Folken hummed thoughtfully to himself as he strolled through the corridor of the airport, suitcase dragging behind him. "Hmhmhm---"  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP  
  
"Hmm?" Folken had discovered the metal detector. A police officer walked over to him. "Um, sir? Do you possibly have anything metal on you?"  
  
"Why, yes I do." Folken proudly held out him arm.  
  
The policeman gasped. "Sir, your...claw. It can possibly be a threat to society."  
  
Folken laughed. "No, it's not. See?" Folken morphed his hand into a beater. " I just use it for baking." He began to twirl it. "There's nothing to be  
afraiiid ooooffff - !!!"  
  
While twirling his beater, Folken got his cape caught in his hand and was now being violently tossed aroung on the floor by his beater. The  
policeman sighed. "Nevermind, sir. I have decided that you are no longer a threat to society. Just a threat to yourself." He walked away.  
  
Folken pulled the cape out of his beater and twirled it again. "Good. No loose threads," he noticed. Dilly, however, saw that there were some globs  
of batter left over from the baking contest still atached to the beater. Grinning maniacally, he leapt on Folken, who was still twirling his arm around.  
"LICKIN' THE BEATER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DILANDAU, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
thock, squish "Oooo, dalisis!" Dilly babbled, tounge caught in the beater. "Yum-may!"  
  
Millerna, getting impatient with the two, finally grabbed Dilly (who was still attached to Folken) by his collar and dragged them to their boarding  
gate. "C'mon, you lazy bums! We're riding first class, for cryin' out loud!"  
  
You can imagine the stares THEY got.  
  
##############################  
  
Van glanced at his ticket as he got on the plane. "Well, these are our seats," he said, waving a hand over a certain area. He sat down in the   
window seat that was closest. Allen sat down in the seat behind him.  
  
As soon as the girls entered, Allen stood up and threw Millerna in the seat next to Van and buckled her in. "Hey," Van protested, "why do I have to  
be stuck with her?"  
  
Allen smiled as he urged Hitomi to sit next to him. " No reason why I should do all the suffering."  
  
Merle sent all four of them strange as she sat next to Folken. "Hey," she said to him, "how come you're not with Dilly?"  
  
Folken sighed. "He wants both seats to himself, I guess."   
  
A thought struck Merle just then. "Guys, something just dawned on me. This is supposed to be a trip for eight, right?" Everyone nodded. "There are   
only seven of us. Where the hell did that other ticket disappear to?!"  
  
" I made good use of it."   
  
Everyone turned around to see Dilly sitting comfortably in his seat behind Folken, feet propped up on the folding-down, shelf thingy. Folken dared   
to ask, "And do you mind telling us just exactly WHAT you did with the extra ticket?"   
  
"Actually, yes, I DO mind, but I'll tell you anyway." Dilly sat up straight. " I gave it to a friend."  
  
Folken slapped his hand to his face and sweatdropped. "Oh, no, Dilandau, you didn't..."  
  
"You betcha Folkie, I did!!!" Dilly once again did his amazing flamethrower-out-of-mid-air trick and buckled it in securely. "There, there, my friend,"  
Dilly cooed. " It's only an airplane..."  
  
Folken rolled his eyes and turned around as the pilot's announcement came on. "Good morning, people!" Folken heard someone growl and saw  
a blur go by him a half a second later  
  
"AND FLAMETHROWERS!!!"  
  
"Oh, uh, yes. Of course, if you would please leave..." Dilly went back to his seat. The captain cleared his throat. "Good morning, ladies and   
gentlemen...AND flamethrowers, along with their pyro friends. We ask that you put your tray-tables up, place your seats up in the full up-right  
position, and no smoking blah blah blah blah......"  
  
The plane readied itself for takeoff. Going, going, faster and faster, until they started going up, up and...  
  
"AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!1"  
  
"Dilly, will you SHUT UP, already?!" everyone screamed. Other than that, takeoff went well. The whole trip went rather smooth, until...  
  
"Snack time!" announced the stewardess. As she walked down the aisle, Folken turned around and hissed at Dilly. "Alright, Dilandau," he  
whispered, "get this straight. On this plane, if you activate your flamethrower, you could cause a chain of events that will send us into a tailspin,  
turn the craft into a fireball, and crash on a hillside!!!"  
  
Dilly sat there wide-eyed for a moment, then grinned. "Cool."  
  
Folken fell over (anime-type fall. Expect alot of this.) "NOOOO!!! NOT COOL!!!" Folken sat down when he realized that everyone was staring at  
him. "Look, Dilly, just...just promise me there will be no fire."  
  
Dilly's eyes grew big. "No...." he looked at his flamethrower, " fire...?" He looked at Folken again. " I'm sorry Folken," he said firmly," but I can't  
promise you that."  
  
Folken sighed in defeat. " I can't win, can I?" Dilly grinned and shook his head. "Nope."  
  
The stewardess came by them. "For appetizers, we have buffalo wings and mozzerella sticks."  
  
Hitomi was impressed. "We get an appetizer for a snack?"  
  
Millerna laughed. "Of course. On this airline, first class means the best of the best." She smiled sweetly at Allen, who turned a little green.  
  
" I'm not so hungry anymore." Allen declared and rushed off towards the men's room.  
  
Dilly turned to his wings. (Flambe), he thought.  
  
"Next, we have a salad and soup." As Dilly was served, he reached over and tapped the valve to his flamethrower. A tiny spark came out and lit   
the oil in his salad. "Flambe," he whispered.  
  
"For the main course, roasted chicken breast with a side of mashed potatoes, gravy, mixed vegetables, and a biscuit!" Dilly was a little less   
discreet about the fire this time. "Flambe," he declared in his normal voice.  
  
Folken thought he heard Dilly say something, but because Merle had been blabbing about her catnip ball collection for the past hour, he wasn't  
sure. (I'm TOO worried about him. C'mon, Folkie, this is a vacation. Time to relax.), he decided as he pretended to be interested in Merle's many  
catnip shapes, colors, and sizes.  
  
Dilly watched with sheer glee as his roasted chicken became tremendously overcooked. "Perfect!" he said as he bit (or should I say 'crunched'?)  
into his meal. Swirls of fire and madness took over his head as he realized that he had fire on his brain. (Oh, well!)   
  
The stewardess came out again as the plane began to land. "And for dessert, pecan pie!"  
  
Dilly stood up with his flamethrower in his hands. "Wrong," he protested. "Pecan pie FLAMBE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He reached to open the valve.  
  
Folken stood up and reached out to Dilly. "DILANDAU, NOOOOOOOOOO---"  
  
FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
The plane became engulfed in flames and crashed on the runway. Everyone scattered, except for Hitomi, who was trying to pull Dilly from the  
burning wreakage. "Dilly, let's...go! WE...have to ...LEAVE!!!"  
  
But Dilly put up alot of resistance. "NOOOOOO! NOT THE FIRE!! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE IT---"  
  
Dilly was cut off by someone spraying him with a firehose to shut him up. "HEEEEELP!! I'm MELTi n g..."  
  
Dilly returned to his mush state. His eyes looked up at Hitomi. "Fire buddy, a little help here?"  
  
But Hitomi didn't know where the flamethrower was, so she told Mush Dilly to gloop inside of her soda can. Using everything she had, she pulled  
her arm back and flung the can into the plane fire.  
  
The fireman tried to catch the can, but missed. He shook Hitomi by her shoulders. "What the hell did you do that for?!?!?!?!"  
  
Hitomi smiled and folded her arms. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." True to her word, Dilly came back a few moments later in his true form.   
The two smiled and skipped happily towards where everyone else was standing.  
  
Van sighed as Dilly and Hitomi joined the party. " I'm glad that we're all here in one piece, but I think that could have gone alot smoother."  
  
"But look at it this way, Van," Hitomi said and pointed to the airport, which was about 100 feet away, "at least we arrived on time!"   
  
Van smiled. " C'mon guys. Let's go get our bags."  
  
  



	2. Now That Were Here...

  
  
Chapter 2:  
Now That We're Here...  
  
Our gang plodded through the crowd on their way to the baggage terminal, eagerly clamoring about the past events and the things that were to  
await them. (Which just happens to be whatever I have in store. Heh heh.) The gang trotted down to the escalater to the luggage claim. When   
they finally arrived...  
  
Merle was in heaven. Hundreds of bags and duffels to rummage through and steal stuff! Our cat-person couldn't run fast enough from bag to bag.  
Needless to say, she caused quite a commotion, but was able to take quite a stash.  
  
Van sweatdropped and grabbed her by her tail. "Uh, Merle? OUR stuff is over there."  
  
"Huh?" Merle looked over to where Van was pointing to see Hitomi standing next to a pile of luggage. "Oh, yeah, I know. But I already know what's  
in OUR bads. I wanna know what's in THESE bags!" She ran off again.  
  
Van put his head in his hands and sighed. "We don't have time for this. Our bus will leave without us...MERLE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, FINE." Merle dropped the guy she was mugging and scampered along behind the group to the bus terminal.   
  
Folken walked slowly outside and checked the names of the buses going to Disney. "Let's see here...Bug Lovers...Cheetah Express...The Mickey  
Worshippers...(Oh, God...) AHA! Here it is! The Fire Lovers!" Pause. "Wait a minute..." Folken turned around. "Dilly..."  
  
Dilly smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Would you care to explain?"  
  
"Well, as the vice president, we got a discount."  
  
"It's an all-expense-paid trip!!!"  
  
"................................................oops."  
  
Folken fell over again while everyone else got their bags loaded. Hitomi grunted as she slowly hoisted her bag over the edge of the bus's cargo  
hold. Allen ran to assist her. "Here, Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Allen."  
  
Allen exaled. "Whoo! That sure was heavy. What did you pack in that thing?"  
  
"Uhh..." HItomi sweatdropped as she recalled the contents of her bag. "Oh...nothing much. Just...some essential supplies," she said, casting a   
sidelong look at Dilandau.  
  
Milerna glared at them through her hair that was falling in her eyes. She picked up her bag and grunted with much exaggeration. "Oh, my," she   
said fakely, "My bag is much too heavy. Can I get *someone* to help me with this?" Millerna put stress on the word someone and looked squarly  
at Allen.  
  
Dilandau walked over to Millerna and helped her lift the bag. "They're ya' go!"  
  
"Why thanks, Al--- Wha---? You're not Allen!!" Millerna pointed an accusing finger at Dilly.  
  
Dilly rolled his eyes. "No DUH!"  
  
Millerna's face began to turn bright red. "Why...you-you-you...AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" As Millerna screamed  
at Dilly, her face was so red, flames came out of her mouth, burning Dilly's face to a crisp.  
  
Dilandau blinked a few times in surprise. At first it looked like he was gonna blow up at her, but then he leaned down next to her, put his face about  
2 inches from his own, and said, "Do that again."  
  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALREADY!!!!!!!!!" cried Merle. "Sheesh. We're coming, we're coming..."  
  
Our lovable (and slightly fried) Esca group climbed onto the bus and got settled, eagerly awaiting for what lay ahead at Disney World (once again,  
which happens to be what my crazy lil' mind can cook up. Tee-hee-hee. ^-^)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Boingy-thunk-boingy-thunk-boingy-thunk-boingy-thunk-..."  
  
Merle and Millerna had decided to occupy themselves on the bus by having a bouncing contest on the bus seats to see who would go through the   
roof first. No winners yet, but their heads were getting sore. Actually, it was a bet by Allen to Merle, who would give Merle twenty bucks worth of her  
fave cat food if she won.  
  
Hitomi shyly walked over to where Dilly was and sat down in the seat next to him. "Hi."  
  
"Firebuddy!! HI!!" Dilly gave Hitomi a big squeeze. Then Dilly felt Hitomi go weak in his arms. "Huh? Hello-o-o-o?"  
  
Hitomi snapped to attention. "OH! Uh, hello." She cleared her throat. "So........what are you doing?"  
  
Dilly turned around to face the window and continued to study the landscape. "There are clouds out there. Storm clouds." Dilly pointed out west.  
Hitomi nodded. "Lightning storms aroung these parts can be REALLY dangerous," he explained. "Sometimes they even...start...f...f...gurgle"  
Dilly started to drool.  
  
Hitomi waved a hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers a few times. "Dilly? Dillyyyyyy... what do they start?"  
  
Dilly sat up in a shot, knocking Hitomi backwards. "FIRE!!!!!!" he shouted. This sent everyone into a panic.  
  
"What?! WHERE?!?!?!"  
  
"Run for it!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ignoring the clamoring, Dilly started to pant excitedly at the thought of fire. Then he pouted. "But so far no fire. Just clouds..." He sighed wistfully.  
  
Hitomi gave in to his sad little look. "Well..." she leaned close to Dillly's ear, "if you're interested, I packed some whisper, whisper, whisper"  
  
Dilly's smile returned in an instant." Really? Well, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!?!?" He grabbed Hitomi by the wrist and stood up, punching the  
air in victory. "TO THE CARGO HOLD!!!!!"  
  
The crowd stopped clamoring long enough for Folken to ask, "Dilly, you are NOT going to the cargo hold!!!"  
  
"But..." [puppy face] "...but..." [teary-eyes] "...but, she..." [point to Hitomi] "she's got matches and oil and gas and dried wood and charcoal and   
a grill and some marshmallows and---"  
  
"She WHAT?!?!?!!?" Van glared at Hitomi. " 'Nothing much', huh? We'll see..." he began to approach Hitomi.  
  
"Boingy-thunk-boingy-thunk-boingy-thunk-boingy-CRASH!!!!!  
  
Millerna had finally crashed her head through the roof, her body dangling lifelessly as she muttered cursed from up above.  
  
Merle squeeled with glee. "Yay!! Allen," she shouted, "I won the bet!!!!"  
  
"BET?!?! WHAT BET?!?!?!? Why I outta---HEY!!" Millerna grinned wildly. "Look! Out there...I see it!!! We're almost there...It's DISNEY WORLD!!"  
  
"Yay!!" came a response.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Several minutes later, the bus arrived at the custom house of the resort where they would check in. Dilly whined as they got off. "Heyyyyyy. This  
isn't the parrrrrrrrk..."  
  
Folken explained to him. "We need to check into our hotel first. THEN we can go to the parks."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh. Okay!" Dilly grinned, then he stopped. "Wait a minute. 'Parks', as in there are more than one?"  
  
"Yeah, in fact there are four of them."  
  
Millerna didn't bother to check who said that; she just naturally assumed that it was Allen, returning with another genius answer. She ran over and  
grabbed Folkie's arm. "Of COURSE, Dilly. I'm surprised that YOU didn't know that. ALLEN knew, cuz he's---Allen, honey, your arm is very cold.  
What did---" She looked at Folken and gasped. "Wha---? You're not Allen!!"  
  
Folken rolled his eyes. "No DUH!"  
  
Milerna's face turned red again. "Why...you-you-you...AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She fried Folken's face.  
  
Dilly clapped with glee. "Yay, you did it!"  
  
Van came out of the custom house just then. "Okay, guys! I got the keys---woah. Folken, didn't I tell you that someday you were gonna fart out of  
the wrong end if you kept eating all that chili?"  
  
Folken twitched an eye at Van. "Shut up, and let's just go to our rooms already?!"  
  
  
  
  
(Don't worry people, there will be more. PLENTY more! I'm guessing that this fic will be at LEAST seven chapters long - maybe longer! ^-^ So...don't  
get mad if it takes a while, 'kay? I started school today (cries) and I'm very tired. But I'll add chapter three a.s.a.p. Bye 4 now! - Ztarlight 


	3. Getting Settled In

  
  
Chapter Three:  
Getting Settled In  
  
"Well, I think this is the place."  
  
Folken shot a Look at Dilaudau. "Now where have I heard THAT before?"  
  
[Bzz.] Van stuck the key-card into the slot of their room. "Well, Folkie, I think it was at the corner of West and Main, at the bakery where---"  
  
"I was being SARCASTIC!"  
  
"Where we got our jobs." Van finished. "What did we get jobs for in the first place, anyway?" Everyone looked at Dilly, who whistled innocently. When  
he noticed everybody staring at him, he stopped. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
The group sweatdropped. The women shook their heads and went into their rooms.  
  
Millerna dropped her bag on the first bed with a WHUMP! "Well, I claim this bed for me!"  
  
Merle, who was picking the lock to the snack cabinet, looked up with vague interest. "Really? Why?"  
  
"Cuz' it's better."  
  
"But they're exactly the same."  
  
"Huh?!" Millerna looked over in horror to discover the truth to Merle's words. Sure enough, the three beds in the rom were completely identical. "Well,..."  
Millerna stuttered, "m...mine's..." she looked around, "closest to..the door! Yeah, that's it! Mine's the closest to the outside."  
  
"Maybe," Hitomi countered," but that means it's also closer to the men."  
  
All three ladies began to glow red at the thought of their crushes right next door. Three seconds later, all Hell broke loose as they fought and squabbled  
over who was to claim the sleeping equipment closest to the guys.  
  
Screen pans to show me sitting in the director's chair. "Speaking of guys," I say, "I wonder what they're up to..." I pull out a hidden camera monitering  
their bedroom.  
  
  
"Alright, men," Folken dictated, "in order to survive the madness at this...'Disney World', we are going to have to act in an orderly fashion."  
  
"YAY! Clothes!"  
  
"Shut UP, Dilandau." Folken growled. "Anyway...I have been informed that there are only three beds in our room, so---"  
  
Folken was cut off by the other three guys plowing him down in order to avoid sleeping on the floor. Even with his face buried in the concrete, he could  
still make out the following conversation going on between his three roommates (if this can even classify as a conversation)...  
  
"Cool, a snack bar!"  
  
"I get dibs on this bed!"  
  
"Not if I get there first!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't!"  
  
"Fine, you take that bed. I've got this one."  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
Folken groaned from his position on the sidewalk. "Why...BONK...me...BONK...why...BONK...me...BONK..."  
  
Dilly bent over Folken and smiled. "Now where have I heard THAT before?" he asked cutely.  
  
Folken growled a response. Van picked him up off the ground. "Cheer up, Folkie ol' pal. We're at DISNEY WORLD!! Relax, enjoy your stay. Have  
a little fun. That's what we're here for, right?" He slapped Folken on the shoulders, which sent him sprawling on the ground again.  
  
Allen examined the lump in front of him. "Maybe we should drag him."  
  
  
Hitomi and Merle leaned on the railing overlooking the pool while they waited for Millerna to retrieve the men. "Maybe they don't want to go swimming.  
Then what do we do?"  
  
Merle brushed a fleck of dust off of her yellow swimsuit. "We shove 'em in the pool."  
  
Ding-dong Millerna tapped her foot impatiently. "What's taking them so long?!" Ding-dong "They aren't THIS slow...are they?" ding-dong  
"C'mon, ALLEN!!" ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong---- "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Millerna grew *steamed* again and exhaled  
flames upon the door, burning it beyond oblivion.  
  
Merle laughed at the sight. "Maybe she and Dilly should hook up."  
  
"Huh?!" Hitomi blushed madly. "No, they shouldn't," she said quickly. "I mean, thay don't really make a good couple. She's MUCH better off with Allen."  
  
Merle shot Hitomi a funny look. [Is it my imagination, or did she sound jealous when I said that?] Merle dismissed the thought. [Ah, I'll think about it  
later. Right now, I've gotta look for the guys.]  
  
Millerna stepped through the burnt entrance and examined the room. "They're not here," she observed.  
  
Hitomi followed Merle in. "But where could they have gone?"  
  
Millerna was at a loss for words. "I...I don't know. Usually I have Allen to answer all my questions..."  
  
Hitomi smirked. "HA! So, you finally admit that you're stupid."  
  
"Wha---?" Millerna turned red. " NO! Of course not! I never said anything like that. I just said that when I had a question, Allen would answer it for me."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"That's not how I heard it."  
  
"You wanna make something of it?"  
  
"Bring it on, bitch!"  
  
"Oh, now you're REALLY asking for it!" Millerna tackled Hitomi onto the floor.  
  
Merle sweatdropped as she watched the two *fight* with each other. Millerna's face started to glow red again. Before Merle could run for cover her  
stomach began to growl. "Hey guys....guys? HEY, YOU TWO!!!!!"  
  
Hitomi and Millerna looked up. Hitomi had Millerna in a headlock and Millerna was pulling on Hitomi's hair. Merle slapped her forehead. "Listen. I  
think I know where the guys are."  
  
The girls were silent. Merle continued. "After spending all morning in a bakery, and then dealing with that processed substitution product they call  
'airplane food', I bet they were hungry."  
  
"THE FOOD COURT!!!" Hitomi and Millerna exclaimed. Merle nodded, and the three girls happily skipped down the stairs to wait for the bus.  
  
  
chomp, gobble, scarf, munchmunchmunch, SLURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP  
  
burp  
  
buuuuurp  
  
buurrrpppppp  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
"Damn, Dilly. You beat us again."  
  
"Just goes to show ya', never mess with the master!"  
  
Van, Folken, Allen, and Dilandau were sitting in a corner booth at the food court, and Dilly had once again managed to protect his title of "Burpmiester."  
Folken had competed, but failed miserably, as you may be able to see.  
  
Allen smiled. "Ah, well, King of Bad Breath or not, I think that was a satisfying meal. You?"  
  
Everyone clamored in agreement. Then the waitress came back out. "You boys care for any dessert?"  
  
"MEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!" Dilly's eager voice echoed throughout the seating area, which had quickly emptied shortly after their arrival. "I wanna  
triple-hot-fudge-sundae over a brownie with lotsa, LOTSA whipped cream and sprinkles, the chocolate kind, and chocolate chips, and a cherry, and  
if it's not too much trouble, I'd like TWO cherries on my sundae instead of one." Dilly folded his arms and smiled.  
  
The waitress nodded. "And what about you guys?"  
  
Van, Folken and Allen sat in silence for a moment. At last, all three looked up and said at the same time, "I'll have what he's having."  
  
The waitress shrugged. "Simple enough." She walked away.  
  
At that moment, Merle, Millerna, and Hitomi walked into the food court. "Het, LOOK! The girls are here," Dilly said. He waved to them like an idiot.  
"Oh, FIIIIIIIIIREBUUUUUUUUDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Allen tackled him. "SHH!!! Don't let Millerna know that I'm here."  
  
Luckily for Allen, the girls didn't hear Dilandau calling. Instead they stopped for pizza.  
  
"I don't chew know where gulp the guys are, but they're certainly chomp not here..." Hitomi commented.  
  
"Hmph. Good." Millerna declared as she sat down. "The last thing I need is that stupid Dilandau ruining our meal."  
  
Hitomi choked at Millerna's words.. "koff koff He's not gag stupid..." she reached for her drink.  
  
Millerna glanced at Hitomi curiously. "Really? Then what is he?"  
  
"He's...well he's..." Hitomi got that dreamy look in her eye. "He's funny, at least I think so, he's very thoughtful...of me anyway, and he's very talented."  
Hitomi smiled at the memory of the carnival where Dilly introduced to the world his own method of making cotton candy.  
  
An explosion interrupted Hitomi's thoughts. "And," Merle said, pointing to the smoke, "he's probably over there."  
  
Sure enough, Dilly was on a rampage. Merle walked up to Folken. "Folkie, what the hell happened here?!"  
  
Folken sighed. "Well..."  
  
[Flashback mode.]  
  
The waitress came to the table with the sundaes on her tray. Dilly clapped his hands. "Yay! Ice cream!" He dug into his, not realizing that is was...  
"AHHHH!! IT'S COOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Folken glared ay him. "No DUH. That's why it's called 'ice' cream, not 'spark' cream."  
  
"Oh." Dilly stared at his ice cream for a while and noticed to was starting to melt. A lightbulb appeared over his head. "OOOOOOOO! Idea!!"  
  
The other three guys exchanged glances, not knowing what he was talking about. "It's melting," he explained, noticing their confused looks. "So, I'm  
gonna help it. "  
  
Van, Allen, and Folken ducked under the table as soon as the flamethrower appeared. Carefully, Dilly turned it on and let it engulf the treat, melting  
it at a slow but steady pace.  
  
However, Dilly didn't notice the flamethrower fuel leaking from the other side. Drip...drip...drip... So when he set the flamethrower down, the heat from  
the valve ignited the oil.  
  
But it doesn't end there.  
  
The fire managed to slowly creep it's way to the kitchen, where it got aquianited with a gas stove, and., well...  
  
Let's just say that there were some rather 'explosive' results.  
  
[End flashback.]  
  
"...and that's where we are now." Folken finished.  
  
Merle rolled her eyes. "Great."  
  
Hitomi glanced around worriedly for Dilly, hoping that he hadn't gotten hurt. "Oh, D---"  
  
"Lookie! It's my Firebuddy!!" Dilly swung down from the ceiling beam and grabbed Hitomi by the waist. Together they sailed through the air, carefree.  
  
Hitomi would've ate up this moment had she not been scared half to death.  
  
At last, they landed on the other side of the seating area. "Here, Hitomi," Dilly said, handing her a flamethrower."It's about time I showed you what real  
fun is all about!!"  
  
Hitomi felt really light. (He never called me 'Hitomi' before...) "Okay..." she said slowly, pointing the flamethrower at a table and shooting. A weak spurt  
of fire came out.  
  
Dilly shook his head. "No, do it more like this." He wrapped his arms around her and put his hand on hers, so that they both held the trigger. Hitomi  
went weak in the knees, but managed to stay standing. "Okay, now...FIRE!!!" He put some pressure on her hand, and a jet came out of the valve.  
"Okay, now you try."  
  
Hitomi straightened, positioned herself near her target, and aimed. "FIRE!!" she cried, successfully toasting the stool.  
  
"That's it!" Dilly encouraged. "Now the laugh." He took a deep breath. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hitomi tried to copy. "Uh...Bwahahahaha...ha...heh."  
  
Dilly sweatdropped. "Now worry, we'll work on the laugh later. Right now..." he waved his hand to display a whole section that hadn't been fried. "We  
need to focus on what's REALLY important: bringing the whole place down! Adieu!" Dilly ran off to do his thing.   
  
Van slapped his forehead at the sight of Hitomi hopping around like an idiotic pyro scorching everything in sight. "Oh, my God. I can't believe that Dilly  
is giving pyro lessons...to HITOMI, no less. Oy..."  
  
(Left...right...slide UNDER the table, fry, and...) "YES!!" Hitomi jumped up in triumph. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Dilly cheered her on. "Yeah! That's it!"  
  
Hitomi examined her surroundings with pride. (I did it,) she thought. (I actually did it...) She looked at Dilly happily. (I just know that Dilandau will be so  
proud of me...)  
  
Merle interrupted Hitomi's thoughts. "Hey, Hitomi! I didn't know you could make rump roast!!"  
  
"Huh?!" Hitomi twisted around to discover, in sheer horror, that she had set her butt on fire. Yelping in fear, she jumped about thirty feet into the air,  
with one thought on her mind that she decided to share with the world.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Luckily, she landed in the pool. splash Everyone ran over to see if she was alright. Dilly stuck his hand out. "Sorry. I forgot that not everyone is   
unflamable like me. Are you okay?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "It's alright. And, yes, I'm...fine..." She reached up for his hand. Dilly didn't expect her to grab so hard and went tumbling into the pool  
and instantly turned into mush.  
  
"No!!! I'm MELTi n g... again..."  
  
"Ah...oo...uh....oh!" Hitomi looked around and got an idea. She took the leaky flamethrower and let some oil drip onto the Dilly Puddle. Then she set   
him on fire. he instantly morphed back into his normal form and jumped out of the pool before the wettness could get him again.  
  
Hitomi knelt next to him. "Oh, God, I'm terribly sorry!!"  
  
Dilly looked up, panting but smiling. "It's okay. At least I know that you'll always be there to help me should it happen."  
  
Hitomi's heart soared. "You...you r-really mean...that?"  
  
"Of course, Firebuddy..."  
  
Hitomi gazed at him deeply, and before she could stop herself, she felt her face moving closer to his...  
  
To his face...  
  
To his lips...  
  
And then...  
  
"Uh, guys?" Van interrupted. "I hate to break up such a lovely 'you saved me' moment, but it's getting really dark, and we should head back to our   
rooms, don't you think?"  
  
Everyone agreed and started walking. (Darn!) Hitomi thought as she was walking. (I was so close...maybe it wasn't the right time, but...son. Yes, soon.)  
  
Dilandau kept glancing at Hitomi during the walk to the hotel. (Did she really try to...kiss me? Or maybe I was just imagining it...yeah, that's gotta be  
it. I must have remembered to take my anti-crazy pill this morning...I really should stop doing that.)  
  
Outside the rooms, the group said their good-nights and went to their appropriate rooms.  
  
In the guys' room, Dilandau sighed happily as he adjusted himself on his bed. "Ya' know, guys?" he siad to the others. "I think that went pretty well."  
  
He was immediately pelted with pillows.  
  
  
  
(Hiya! Me again. So...did I do okay for this chapter? I hope so. This Dilly/Hitomi thing is harder to write that I thought it would be. But I said I'd try it. and  
so far I think it's turning out okay. While I'm on the topic of romance, I've been thinking on turning Merle and Folken into an item. Whaddya think of that?  
If you don't think I should do it, I won't. But I've been toying with the idea for a while, and I'd like some feedback on it. Well, I guess that's about it for now.  
Coming soon...Escaflowne visits the Magic Kingdom in Chapter Four: Esca Magic! Bye, People!! - Ztarlight  
  
  



	4. Esca Magic!

(Oh, my goodness, I had no idea it's been this long since I posted chapter three. Bad, bad Ztarlight! [whacks herself over head with frying pan] Okay,  
now that my disiplining is taken care of, we can return to dun-dun-dun Escaflowne at Disney World! For those of you who are returning, we left off with  
our group [specifically, Allen, Van, Merle, Millerna, Folken, Dilly, and Hitomi] going to bed, trying to gain some energy for their inevitably tiresome day  
that they are going to have at the Magic Kingdom. But what willl happen to our group, huh? [rubs bump on head] Uh....lemme get some asprin first, and  
THEN we'll find out, okay? ^-^)  
  
  
  
Escaflowne at Disney World  
Chapter Four: Esca Magic!  
  
HOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKK!!!!!  
  
"Oh, no. Not again!" Sleepily, Merle opened one eye. "Alright, already..." she mumbled. "SHeesh. We're coming, we're...huh?" catching a glance at the  
clock, Merle opened her bloodshot eyes wide at the t.v. set of the women's hotel room. She glared at the set. "WHADDYA MEAN IT'S ONLY A QUARTER  
TO SEVEN?!?!?!?" [A/N: the buses really do start running that early.]  
  
An angry and sleepy Millerna responded by throwing a pillow at her. "It means that it's only a quarter to seven, a time at which CERTAIN people are trying  
to get their beauty sleep."  
  
Merle studied Milerna's face curiously. Her blonde hair was frizzed like you wouldn't believe [which is worse than MY morning hair, and believe me, mine  
is pretty bad] Her eyes were half-closed, terribly bloodshot, and she had dark circles under her them. After a few minutes of a staring contest, the very  
annoyed princess asked, "What?!"  
  
"It's just that...if you're trying to get your beauty sleep, you're gonna need more than a few more hours."  
  
Merle got whapped with another pillow. "You're one to talk, fur-face." Millerna quipped.  
  
This got Merle REALLY angry. "Why, you...You're going to regret that. Just wait'll you get a load of THIS!!" She hissed and unsheathed a claw.  
  
Millerna growled and tackled Merle ot the floor, completely oblivious to the fact that HItomi was still sleeping.   
  
She was having a really nice dream, too.  
  
I suggest we leave her to it....won't let me, huh? Okay, fine. Scene switches to show me, once again in my directors chair...well, falling out of my chair,  
watching the fight between Merle and Millerna unfold.  
  
I sit up. "Now to see what Hitomi's up to..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi is sitting in a field of flowers, admiring the beautiful scenery, yet she seems sad. She stands up and begins to walk through the field, but she can't  
seem to find what she is searching for. She reaches the end, and with much hesitation, enters the forest in front of her.  
  
The forest is as breathtaking a sight as the field. Still lonely, yet determined, Hitomi continues to walk. She stopps abruptly when a voice calls out her name.  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
Hitomi whirled around, startled, but happy. "Dilandau..." she whispered. "How come you weren't in the fields? I was waiting for you..."  
  
Dilly's response was short, and to the point. "I'm allergic."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi wasn't sure what to say. "Should we go for our walk now?"  
  
Dilandau stepped forward and took her hand. "Yes."  
  
They began to walk now, pointing out what they admired best in the lush woods surrounding them. But then Hitomi trips over her own feet, and sprains  
her ankle. "OW!" she cried.  
  
Dilandau gently lifted her and proped her up against a tree. "Ohh...don't worry. I know what will make it feel all better." He let his eyelids droop until they  
were half closed. He put his hand on hers and leaned forward...  
  
Hitomi blushed madly. (Finally,) she thought, (the moment I've longed for...) She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
He leaned closer...  
  
(Is here...)  
  
Closer...  
  
(At last...)  
  
Their lips nearly touched...then suddenly the tree behind Hitomi disappeared and she fell backwards, only to stare up at the ceiling of the hotel room.  
  
As it turns out, Merle had run out of ammunition and needed to borrow Hitomi's pillows to fight against Millerna. Her efforts paid off in the end.  
  
Hitomi groaned and looked at the clock.  
  
It was 6:53 A.M.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
BANG BANG BANG BANG!!  
  
Van opened one eye and mumbled. "Ohhh, who could THAT be at this time of morning?"  
  
Allen opened the door---only to get tackled by Millerna. Dilly stood over Van's bed and smiled. " 'This time of morning'? Van, it's 10:30."  
  
"HUH?!" Van bolted upright. "Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?!"  
  
Dilly fell over laughing. Folken said, "Well..." then he burst into a fit of laughter. Allen explained, "Well, you were snoring so incredably loud for one..."  
  
Van gave Allen a weird look. "And for two...?"  
  
Allen snickered. "For two, you were drooling like you wouldn't believe, so the guys and I made bets as to how long it would take you could flood the room."  
  
The girls had been standing in the doorway and were now doubled over in laughter. Grumbling, Van stepped over all six twitching bodies to get dressed   
in the bathroom.  
  
Momnets later, he emerged, ready for a day in Disney...and slipped in a puddle of his own drool.  
  
The other six fell to the floor again. Having no other choice, Van tied them up and draged them to the bus stop just as the bus arrived.  
  
They got some very weird looks as they continued to laugh all the way to the kingdom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
By the time they had arrived, they had all calmed down, and entered the park with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Okay," Folken said as they entered, "What should we d---"  
  
"OOOO!! OOOOOO!! Train, TRAIN!!! Folkie, Folkie!! Let's do the train, okay? Huh? Huh? Pleasepleaseplease?!?!?!" Dilly cried.  
  
Hitomi clapped her hands with glee. "Yay! I love the trains!!"  
  
They skipped off, little hearts over thier heads. The rest of them sweatdropped.  
  
"Well," Folked said," We may as well follow them."  
  
On the train, Dilly and Hitomi were already in a seat, blabbing about the wonders of an fire-engine.Allen sat down with Millerna...not that he had a choice,  
seeing as how she had litterely clawed inyo his arm. Folken took a seat behind them, and Merle shyly sat down next to him. Van took a seat all by himself,  
enjoying the lush, green scenery around him.  
  
Merle tapped her fingers together, wondering what she could say to start a conversation. "Hey, Folken?"  
  
Folken looked over at her. "Yes...Merle?"  
  
Merle felt her cheeks grow warm. (He remembered my name!) "Uh...thanks for saving me back there....you know, at the bakery...from the freezer."  
  
Folken waved a hand to dismiss the thought. "Oh, don't mention it. No sense in having a cute kid freeze to death."  
  
Merle nearly fell over in happiness. (He...he thinks I'm cute...ohh...)  
  
The train made it's first stop in Frontier Land, much to Allen's happiness. "Why don't we get off here?"  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone scrambled to the exit.  
  
The first stop was the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, a roller-coaster ride with sharp turns and sudden drops. No loop-de-loops, but very fast, like  
55 m.p.h. fast. [A/N It's really that fast!]  
  
Lotsa screaming, crying, and the usual roller-coaster stuff. Moving a little slowly, then faster, then...a sudden drop! Twisting and turning along the track,  
there's a tree just up ahead! You think you're gonna get hit in the head when you drop unexpectedly, a few more turns, and then...  
  
The car screeched to a halt.  
  
Dilly slowly released the bar of the car, then started to cry. "NO!!! I don't want it to be over. I wanna go again!!!"  
  
Folken dragged him off. "Later. We have more rides to go on."  
  
This cheered Dilly up. "Yay! More rides. Which one?" The group exited the Railroad to the tall, ominous fall of... "SPLASH MOUNTIAN?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yep!" Hitomi cheered happily. "Oh! Oh yeah, I forgot. You turn to mush if you get wet."  
  
Millerna quivered her bottom lip. "But...I wanna go on the ride with Allen..." she whined.  
  
"We ALL want to go..." Merle gave Dilly her sad eyes.  
  
"Please, Dilandau?" Hitomi pleaded with him. "I'm sure it will be good. I really want to go on with you."  
  
Dilandau gazed into Hitomi's eyes. He wanted to go on the ride to, but... "Oh, alright. Just give me a minute, okay?"  
  
He dashed off into a souviner shop, only to return a moment later clad in a rain poncho, tall rubber boots, and rubber gloves. Van looked him up and down.  
"Nice. How much did it cost you?"  
  
Dilly pulled out his reciept. "Oh, about $75."  
  
Van whistled. "That's pretty cheap." [A/N You wouldn't BELIEVE how much things can cost down there. X_X]  
  
Dilly followed the group into the line, squeaking triumphantly all the way. (This is such a great plan,) he thought. (I can have my rolly-coaster, and my  
Hitomi, too!)  
  
Millerna sat next to Allen [of course], Merle decided to pester Folken, and Van sat by himself in front. Allen didn't like this arrangement, so he threw  
Millerna in the front to bother Van. Allen started to laugh silently at his genius, but the problem was, since he was sitting alone, he could get paired  
with another single rider - and he did. A really fat woman in her late fourties started to jump up-and-down excitedly. "Yay!" she yelled. "A cute one!"  
  
Allen looked up in shock and started to curse silently. The car shook as she got in. Allen started to gag. (Oh, my GOD, she stinks worse than Millerna  
does.)  
  
Dilly and Hitomi had chosen the back of the car. "You won't get as wet back here," Hitomi informed.  
  
"Great," Dilly responded. The ride rumbled, and then began to move.  
  
They slowly made their way through the tunnels and learned the story of a rabbit who liked to sing "Zip-a-de-do-da". There was a fox who was trying  
to eat the poor bunny. Millerna squealed as the car started climbing and there was a robot bunny tied up.  
  
"Oh, no...poor bunny..." She turned to Van. "He'll be okay, won't he?"  
  
But Van didn't have time to answer, as the car plummeted down the 45-degree angle, 5-story fall, and the snapshots were taken. A few minutes later,  
our group was at the phote station, decideing if they should purchase one.  
  
Van and Millerna had thrown their hands up in a thrill. Allen had passed out, while the woman next to him flapped in the breeze with all her blubbery  
goodness. Merle and Folken were hidden behind the fat lady, and Hitomi was cliinging on to Dilly who looked shocked but happy at the same time.  
  
Merle hissed at the photo. "I don't know why I should get one. I'm not even in it!"  
  
Folken pulled her aside. "Whaddya say we plan some Jenny Craig revenge on this woman?"  
  
Merle looked as if she had been handed a million bucks. "R...really? Sounds wonderful. I can't wait!"  
  
After deciding...NOT to purchase any snapshots at the moment, our group headed to the train to head for the next section of the park.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"YAY! Liberty Square, Liberty Square..."  
  
At this moment, for some unexplained reason, Merle and Dilly were really hyper and started to sing like they were drunk.  
  
"Maybe they ARE drunk," Folken pointed out.  
  
In the Liberty Square, their first stop was the Haunted House. They walked through the line and got into their approppiate cars.  
  
Folken looked over at Van, who was gonna be alone---again. "Hey, bro!" he called. "Why don't you sit with us?"  
  
There was enough room for three, and Van was more than happy for a ittle company. He sat between Merle and Folken, much to Merle's dissapointment.  
(Oh, well.) Merle thought with a smile. (At least it's someone I like.)  
  
Our group was treated to a spectacular show of holigraphic dancing ghouls, flying ghosts, and talking mummies. But the end was probably the best.,,  
  
Right before the ride ends, there are mirrors that projact an image that a ghost is in the middle of the car. This normally is an amusing feat, but Van  
found this more abusive than anything. When his car reached the end, it looked like HE had turned into a ghost!  
  
Merle dropped her jaw at the sight. "Oh, no.Van!" She swiped a paw towards the middle of the car, thinking she was attacking the ghost. Instead, she   
knocked him unconcious.  
  
Merle looked down when she heard a whump! of something heavy hitting the floor. "................................................oops. Sorry, Van."  
  
No answer. "Oh, well. I gues we'll just have to drag him to the boat."  
  
The Liberty Square Riverboat was their next destination. Dilly clung to Hitomi the whole time. "Please, Firebuddy," he moaned, "Don't let it make me   
fall in..."  
  
Hitomi promised that she wouldn't, and spent the rest of the ride enjoying the fact that she could hug Dilly.  
  
Milerna walked over to the edge of the railing. Allen stuck out his foot and waited. Seconds later, he felt his foot vibrate and listened for a satisfactory  
splash from teh water below. "Oops," he chuckled.  
  
The boat finished its round and everybody got off. Everybody except...  
  
"Hey..." Van noticed, "Where's Millerna?"  
  
"Who cares?" Allen said quickly and started to walk away.   
  
"Well, I would think that YOU would care, Allen sweetie."  
  
Allen turned around slowly to see Millerna stand there, soaking wet but still smiling. Allen stood there, dumbfounded. "But I...and you...a duh...doy...uh..."  
  
Millerna pulled some seaweed from her hair. "My dress doubles as a flotation device."  
  
Everyone stared at Millerna with admiration and respect. "So THAT'S why it's so dang puffy..." Merle said sodtly.  
  
Allen kicked a pebble in frustration. "Damn..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Van looked at his Magic Kingdom map. "What do you guys say to lunch, and then Fantasy Land?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and looked for a restuarant.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oooo! OOOO!! Guys, over here! I found it!"  
  
Our gang had been searching for a place to have lunch, and had wandered into Fantasy Land while looking. It was here that DIlly found the perfect  
place - Mrs. Potts' Bakery.  
  
Folken sweatdropped. "What is it with you and bakeries, anyway?"  
  
"Besides that," Van pointed out, "This is a place to buy desserts! What about Lumiere's place next door?"  
  
Dilly put his hands on his hips. "There is nothing wrong with ice cream for lunch!"  
  
Hitomi agreed. "Yeah, Dilandau's right. Besides, this IS an all-expense-paid trip, is it not?"  
  
Van folded his arms and thought for what seemed like a million years. Then he threw up his hands and declared, "Oh, hell, we're on vacation!"  
  
Everybody cheered and headed for the line, ordering the following:  
  
Merle - A hot-fudge sundae, simple and sweet.  
Van - A banana split.  
Folken - A triple-scoop sundae [which he had trouble eating cuz' the bowl was magnetically attracted to his arm...]  
Millerna - A yogurt cone.  
Allen - A jumbo soft-serve twist cone.  
Dilly - A hot fudge sundae flambe. [how he managed to light the ice cream and not melt it is beyond me...]  
Hitomi - A chocolate peanut-butter brownie sundae [my personal fav!]  
  
Unfortunately, having ice cream for lunch meant having stomachaches afterward...except for Dilly, who was strangely even more full of energy than he  
was before lunch.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HEEEEEEEE-HEEEEEEEE-HEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Oh, you guys just GOTTA try what I had!!" He licked his lips with delight.  
"Man, oh, man, I--- GASP!" Dilly stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.  
  
"groan What is it, Dil...andau...?" Folken managed to say.  
  
Dilly's eyes just began to shine brighter and brighter. "It's the most beautiful thing I ever sawed..."  
  
Millerna began to turn green. "What is, Dilly?"  
  
"DUUUUMMMMMMMMMBOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Van sweatdropped. "The Dumbo ride?"  
  
Dilly ran into the line, screaming hysterically. Most of the people in line ran away scared, so Dilly was able to get on even sooner. Everybody puked  
their brains out while Dilly rode the Dumbo ride about twenty times.  
  
By this time, our gang had started to feel a little better. They all went on Cinderella's Golden Carousel....and puked again afterwards.   
  
After walking a bit more, Merle was hypnotized by the biggest balls of yarn she had ever seen. She ran forward and bit down as hard as she could...  
"BANZAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
"Merle, no!!"  
  
CLANG!!!!!!!!  
  
Except that they weren't balls of yarn. It was the Fantasy Skyway, leading to Tomorrow Land.  
  
Merle stumbled back, feeling a little dizzy. Things didn't help for her when Allen wanted to go on the Spining Teacups. Round and round, faster and faster,  
until she saw about three of everything.  
  
She was REALLY dizzy then.  
  
Somehow, Merle managed to stumble her way to Mickey's Toontown Fair.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There wan't too much that interested them in Toontown. They got to take a tour of Mickey's and Minnie's houses, and then it was on the the Meet the  
Character Tent, where you could meet men and women dress in costumes portraying various Disney characters. [A real waste of time, if you ask me.]  
  
Inside the tent you could meet Pluto, Aladdin, and Hades [the bad, but funny, guy from Hercules.] Hitomi was shaking hands [paws?] with Pluto, Millerna  
was flirting with Aladdin, and Dilly stared at Hades' headpiece.  
  
(That guy...is wearing...a wig of fire. Gee, Dilly, what do we do now?) "Duh," he told himself. "We pounce."  
  
Which is exactly what he did.  
  
Dilly pounced on Hades, hugging his head and screaming in delight, when he finally figured out..."It's only plastic!"  
  
"Duh," said a muffled voice. "This is a kids park. If we used real fire, we would endanger them."  
  
To Dilly, though, that was no excuse. "Oh, yeah? Well then, endanger THIS!!!" He pulled out his flamethrower and set the tent on fire.  
  
People ran screaming. Dilly ran screaming and laughing...laughing all the way into Tomorrow Land.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
They had decided to begin by taking the Tomorrow Land Transit Authority, or TTA for short, a monorail ride which ran through the entire section of the  
park. From that ride, Dilly decided his new destination - Space Mountain.  
  
"Space Mountain?!" Folken cried. "Dilly, are you crazy?!"  
  
"Yes...and I'm also bored. Who's with me?"  
  
Silence. Dilly twitched an eye. "Oh, come ON, you big babies. It doesn't even go upside-down."  
  
The gang relaxed, but still no volunteers. Dilly examined the group. His gaze landed on Hitomi. "Firebuddy'll go with me, right?"  
  
"Wha---?" Hitomi sighed. "Yeah, I'll go..." she said with confidence.  
  
"Good." He grabbed her wrist and ran into the entrance. Van groaned. "Maybe we should go on it."  
  
Merle grabbed his arm. "What for?!"  
  
"Let's face it, Merle," Van confessed. "Dilly's the life of the trip. And I'm bored already."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wow...it's kinda dark in here..." Hitomi commented of the blacklighting.  
  
"Yeah," Dilly replied, "It's so you can see the pictures better." He pointed to various photographs of distant constellations and shooting stars. The lighting  
did add a certain flair to the pictures. [A/N This part is really awesome! I didn't even mind the wait in line!]  
  
Moments later pounding footsteps could be heard, and Merle, Millerna, Allen, Van, and Folken emerged from around the corner.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Van cleared his throat. "We, uh...decided to give you guys some company."  
  
Dilly started cheering. "YAY! You missed me! You really missed me! Oh, I'm so happy now!!"  
  
Dilly had little hearts around his head as the line progressed. At last they reached the front.  
  
The cars themselves were connected in groups of four, and only one person could ride in them at a time. Van, Allen, Dilly, and Hitomi went on the first  
round, Merle, Folken, and Millerna took the second.   
  
The course itself was in a building lit up by blacklighting. "Stars" could be seen glowing from above, while glow-in-the-dark comet decals decorated the  
cars as the flew past.  
  
The entire journey itself was nothing short of magical. You felt as if you were flying, and sometimes you couldn't be sure if you were still on the track!  
  
The first group exited and waited for the other three. They were delayed by a certain..."large" woman in her late fourties as she tried to exit her car.  
  
Folken recognized her immediately. "Oh, no! You're the one who blocked my head!!"  
  
The lady gave Folken a very strange look. "I beg your pardon?" Then she saw Allen. "Oh! It's you!!"  
  
Allen backed away while Folken decided to seize the moment. "Dilly, the flamethrower!!"  
  
Dilly had no idea what Folken wanted to do with his flamethrower, but pulled it out of mid-air and gave it to him anyway. Folken unleashed a very Dilly-like  
rage on the lady, frying her beyond oblivion. "FEEL THE FIRE!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dilly watched the act unfold, then whistled in admiration. "I'm very proud of you, Folkie."  
  
Folken regained his composure and thrust the flamethrower back at Dilly. "Uh, yes, well..." he cleared his throat. "I, uh...don't know what came over  
me there..."  
  
Millerna uneasily stood up, and hurried to the exit. "Come on, guys! It's getting late!!"  
  
Van cocked his head. "I wonder why she's in such a hurry to leave."  
  
Dilly snicked and pointed to her car. "That's why." he noted, pointing to a wet seat.  
  
Allen doubled over. "Millerna wet her pants!!!!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
Millerna grew red. "First of all, I'm wearing a dress. Second, I'm just a little damp from my...*fall* from the boat."  
  
Dilly gasped for air. "No you're not! You got scared on the rolly-coaster!!"  
  
Everyone was on the floor from laughing so hard. Millerna tied them up and dragged them to the Skyway. Everyone excapt Van said, "I'm getting deja vu."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
By the time they had arrived at the Fantasy Land exiting dock, it was dark. Tired, but happy, our group walked through Cinderella's Castle, around the  
statue of Walt Disney standing with Mickey [a really cool statue], through the gate, onto the bus and were gone. Arriving at the hotel, they all said their  
good nights and went into their rooms, eager to get some rest for their advernture at EPCOT the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
(That was a long chapter, no? Seriously, I had no idea it had been almost two weeks since I uploaded chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter  
four. Okay, so if theor going to EPCOT, perhape I should call the next chapter....EPcaflowne! Okay, dumb name. If you have a better one, send it in!  
Suggestions are appreciated, even if they're not used. Now, my hands are very sore, as I typed the majority of this in one day! @_@ I wish you all   
good tidings until I get chapter five up...whenever that will be. I'll try my hardest to have it up by next Monday, but I can't guarantee it. ANYway, thank  
you all for reading and reviewing this. It means alot to me knowing that people care so much ^-^ Happy happy!! - Ztarlight)  
  



	5. EPcaflowne

(Hiya, folks! Now pleeze, PLEEZE don't hurt me for taking too long on this chapter. I've been dealing with alot of...personal issues lately, and no one seems to   
understand poor lil' me, no matter how many times I explain how I feel. ;_; No one cares about Ztarlight anymore!!! [sniff] Though, I am EXTREMELY grateful for   
everyone here at FF.net...your friendship and nice reviews mean more to me than you'll ever know. ^-^ Okay, enough of this sappy stuff. This IS a humor fic,   
after all...)   
  
  
  
Escaflowne at Disney World   
Chapter 5: EPcaflowne   
  
  
"Wow, we're here!"   
  
"Neat, huh?"   
  
"I WANNA PLAY WITH THE GIANT GOLF BALL!!!!!!"   
  
"Sit DOWN, Dilandau..."   
  
Dilly slapped Folken on the arm. "You're no fun."   
  
Folken snorted. "I can be fun when I want to be. I just don't want to be."   
  
Dilly crossed his arms and glared at Folken. "Meanie-mo," he whispered.   
  
"Brat," Folken whispered back.   
  
"Dork."   
  
"Pyro."   
  
"Cyborg freak!"   
  
"Nut-house escapee!!"   
  
"I've never been to a nuthouse!!!"   
  
"ALRIGHT!!" Millerna shouted. "That's enough out of you two. Quit acting so childish... it's embarrassing..."   
  
"Aw, don't be a such a spoilsport, Millerna," Hitomi cut in. "We're on vacation. Let them have their fun, and relax a bit." (Besides), Hitomi thought to herself,   
(Dilly's cute when he's acting childish!)   
  
Millerna laughed curtly. "Ha! Sure, I'll relax. I'm heading to a world-famous theme park on a bus full of whackos. Whoopee, I'm having loads of fun. Tell me again   
why I can't *bore* myself at the hot tub near the food court?" she asked sarcastically.   
  
"Because we won this trip as a group, and we're going to take it that way. Now quit your whining!"   
  
Millerna glowered in the corner. "You never complain when DIlly whines..." she mutttered.   
  
Dilly popped up his head at the sound of his name. "That's because I do it better."   
  
The bus came to a stop. "Alright folks, welcome to EPCOT. Please pick up your lazy carcasses and drag them to the door, where you may clomp down the   
steps and fall flat on your faces. Have a nice day."   
  
Our group entered the park and looked around. Merle gave Van a nugde in the shoulder. "C'mon, Van. You're the king; decide what we're going to do first."   
  
"Uh... okay, sure." Van whirled around to face the others. "Alright, people, listen up. We must now decide what to go on f------"   
  
"Golfballgolfballgolfballgolfballgolfball!!!!!!!" Dilly grabbed Hitomi, Van, and Folken and took off towards SpaceShip Earth. [A.K.A. the giant golf ball.]   
  
Allen and Millerna just stood there, staring. Merle spun around and glared at them. "C'mon, you two lovebirds. We have to follow them!!" She scampered off.   
  
Millerna smiled brightly and squeezed Allen's arm, cutting off his circulation. "D-ya hear that Allen? She called us lovebirds... is it really *that* obvious?"   
  
Allen gave Merle the twitchy-eye. "That cat is going to pay for this..."   
  
  
  
"OO! OO! OO! Line! Line! Line!"   
  
Van squirmed to break free of Dilly's death grip. "Ugh! Damn, Folken, what did you feed him this morning?"   
  
"Uh... he feeds himself, Van..."   
  
"..........Folken?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're stupid."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Cuz you don't monitor his sugar-stuffing habits!!"   
  
"Who says it was sugar?" Hitomi cut in. "He's probably hyper from the coffee and donuts we bought this morning."   
  
Van stared at Hitomi. "YOU fed him?!?!?!?!?"   
  
Folken twitched. "I swear, if you weren't a girl..."   
  
"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!"   
  
Dilly skidded to a halt. "We're here!!" He dumped Hitomi, Van, and Folken on the ground. "Whoops... guess I'd better fix that." He grabbed Folken. "I pick YOU   
up, cuz you're my friend that pays the bill when I destroy stuff." He grabbed Hitomi. "I pick YOU up, cuz you're my Fire Buddy and you feed me sugar when I have   
none." Then he grabbed Van. "And I pick YOU up for absolutely no reason at all."   
  
"Well," Van quipped, "Don't *I* feel special."   
  
"You should."   
  
Merle, Millerna, and Allen came rushing up just then. "What... happened to... you guys...?" Merla panted. "Hey... we have to pair up, don't we?"   
  
"Oh, YAY!!!" Dilly scooped up Hitomi in his arms. "Bye, guys!!" He skipped inside merrily.   
  
Millerna smiled sweetly. "Well, I know who *I'm* going to go with..."   
  
"My invisible friend George?" Allen asked hopefully.   
  
Milllerna laughed. "No, silly. YOU." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him off.   
  
"No, no, NO!" Allen screamed. "You don't want me. George is much better. George is good. He can..." Allen pleas faded.   
  
Folken and Van looked at each other, then at Merle. "Well, I can't pair up with *him*..." they said at the same time.   
  
Merle placed one arm around each brother. "That's okay... I don't mind pairing up with *both* of you..."   
  
  
  
Dilly placed Hitomi down carefully in the seat, then flopped down next to her. "There ya' go!"   
  
"Uh, thanks... I guess."   
  
SpaceShip Earth, on the outside, looks like a golf ball. On the inside, however, it looks like a slow, calm ride that takes the rider through a historical journey through   
history to educate each viewer by tickling their senses. Well, that's because it is.   
  
We begin with the medieval times, also known as the Dark Ages. The cart plows through the Renaissance, the Enlightenement, the present day, and possible   
events for the future. The entire jouirney is narrated by a male voice that comes out of a speaker behind where you're sitting, which scared the hell out of Dilly when   
it first came on.   
  
"AHH!! Evil fire-hating spirits!! They've come to kill me for burning down their houses!!" He jumped into Hitomi's lap. "Help!!"   
  
Hitomi felt her cheeks grow warm as she stared at the shivering form of Dilly perched on her lap. Gently, she reached out and stroked her back. "It's oka---"   
  
He yelped at her touch. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!"   
  
"Dilly, it's just---woah!!!"   
  
Dilly had been panicking so much that he flew out of the car and took Hitomi with him! They crashed into on of the displays, causing it to knock down.   
  
Hitomi sat up, feeling groggy. "Ugh... Dilly...? Dilandau, where did you go?"   
  
"...Hitomi, can I get your assistance?"   
  
Hitomi looked over. Dilandau had crashed into a support for one of the displays and was now partially trapped under it. Behind him the automatronic Michealangelo   
was still active, calmy moving his arm up and down as he painted Dilly's butt.   
  
Hitomi gilled. "Oh, you... here." She grabbed his outstretched hands and yanked hard, sending tham toppling backwards with him landing on her, noses nearly   
touching.   
  
Dilly smiled sheepishly. "Uh... maybe I'd better get up."   
  
(Actually, I could stay down here all day!!) "Uh... sure..."   
  
They managed to stand, but a new problem ensued them: their cart was now way ahead of them. "Great..." Hitomi minbled. "Now what are we supposed to do?"   
  
"Let's get in with them!!"   
  
"No, Dilly..."   
  
Dilly grabbed Hitomi around her waist and hopped over the fallen display into the passing cart, which happened to be Allen's and Millerna's.   
  
"Hi, you two! What brings you here?" Allen said enthusiastically, as if he were glad for the disruption.   
  
Millerna, however, was not happy. "Why are you here? We were trying to make out."   
  
"Well, to make a long story short, evil fire-hating spirits were after me, and they threw me and Hitomi out of the car. That's why that display over there is busted." He   
looked around. "Now where's Folken? I have something else to charge to his Visa."   
  
Hitomi grunted. "Uh, guys? I'm kinda squished here."   
  
"Yeah, Millerna, move your big fat butt."   
  
"Quiet, Dilly. I'm squished too."   
  
"And you tell ME to lay off the sugar..."   
  
"I am NOT fat!"   
  
Allen snickered. "I object to that..."   
  
"You be quiet before I make you!!" Millerna threatened.   
  
"Oh really? Allen smirked. "How?"   
  
"Like this." Millerna leaned over and glued her lips to Allen's.   
  
Dilly ignored Allen's cries for help and watched in facination. "Oooo, interesting." He turned to Hitomi. "Why don't we try it?"   
  
(Odd way to ask for a kiss, but why should I care?) "Okay..." Hitomi said slowly, leaning forward.   
  
Suddenly, the voice from the narration turned back on, and Dillly screamed for help. "No!! NOOO-OOO-OOO!!! They're back!!! They'rebackthey'rebackthey're---"   
  
Dilly was cut off by the sound of a and the cars stopped moving. Slowly, very slowly, he released his death-grip on Hitomi. "We stopped..."   
  
Millerna looked up with interest. "We did? Goody..." she cast a seductive glance at Allen.   
  
Allen passed out.   
  
Hitomi sighed. "What do we do now?"   
  
Up ahead, an annoyed female voice could be heard. "...It was probably that fat lady from Space Mountain..."   
  
"But I took care of her."   
  
"Merle?" Hitomi cried out.   
  
Merle turned around. "Oh, hey Hitomi. HI Dilly. Hi, Mi--- what the hell happened to Allen?"   
  
Millerna looked at Allen, then turned to Merle. "Oh, he got a little excited and passed out. He just needs a little mouth-to-mouth from yours truly."   
  
Allen woke up in an instant. "NO!! NO!!! Anything but THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Millerna hushed him. "Don't worry, Allen. It was just a bad dream."   
  
"I hope so... I dreamed that you kissed me."   
  
"Whoops... my hand slipped..."   
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "Is Van up there too?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm here," called a voice, "And Folken is, too."   
  
Dilly forgot that he was at the top of the ride and leaned out of the car. "OOOOOO!!! Hiya, Folkieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! WOah!!!" He hung over the edge.   
  
"Gotcha!!" Hitomi grabbed him by his shirt collar.   
  
"Ugh... Fyre buddy? I tink u're choking me..."   
  
"Wha? Oops. Sorry."   
  
The ride started up again suddenly, and the cars slowly swung around so that the riders were riding straight down, but backwards. [Think lying down.] As the gang   
pulled into the station, the ride attandant scratched her head. "Funny... I wonder why that car was empty..."   
  
Everyone got off... well, actually Millerna had to drag Allen off. "So..." Van asked, "What should we do next?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilly glared at his stomach. "That's NOT how it goes..."   
  
  
  
"That's better."   
  
Van sweatdropped. "Eh... perhaps lunch is the best thing."   
  
  
  
  
  
Millerna stared across the table in disgust. "Ugh... honestly, Allen. Must you eat like that?"   
  
"Hey," Allen said with a mouthful of food, "I warned you that I was hungry."   
  
"Still. it's embarrasing..."   
  
"You didn't have to sit with me."   
  
Millerna just slowly sipped her Coke in reply.   
  
"And... just think... If we're married, I'd do this for you everyday!"   
  
Millerna sighed dreamily and brushed a chewed-up wad of chicken that Allen spit at her off her plate. "Ah, it'll be worth it."   
  
"Huh?!?!!?"   
  
Hitomi sweatdropped. "Those two..."   
  
Dilly nodded. "Yeah..." he turned to Hitomi. "SO! What d'ya say to you and me tonight, at the pool by the food court?"   
  
"Uh..." Hitomi stammered. "It sounds... I want... you mean... I'd love to!"   
  
"Great! Then it's a date!!"   
  
"Date?!"   
  
Dilly looked hurt. "You... don't want to go on a date with me?"   
  
Hitomi gave in to his look. (He has the *ky-utest* puppy eyes...) Nonono! I mean, I really want to go on a date with you... I was a bit surprised... I guess..."   
  
Dilly smiled. "I don't blame you. I bet it's not everyday you get asked out on a date by a handsome pyro-maniac such as myself..."   
  
".........................................................right...."   
  
  
  
"So what else should we do here?" Van asked of the group.   
  
Hitomi raised her hand. "Y'know Van, I'm really tired after what happened at SpaceshipEarth. Can we just go back to the hotel room and spend the rest of the day   
there?"   
  
Folken stretched. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I'm game."   
  
The rest of the group clamored in agreement. Millerna smiled sweetly at Allen. "Allen, I'm feeling weak. Be a doll and carry me?" She jumped into his arms.   
  
Allen winced underneath her vise-like death grip. "Not like I have much of a choice..." he muttered.   
  
The made it to their bus. Dilly nodded. "Okay, I'll leave..." he turned around to face the park. "But I''l be back. You'll see!! I'm not through with you yet!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
(Wia!!! That wuz wild, no? I bet you're all wondering what Dilly meant by that last line... well, so am I. In fact, I'm making most of this up as I go along. ^-^   
  
Dilly: It means I haven't destroyed enough yet!!!   
  
Me: [slaps Dilly] Quiet. We can't give anything away. Well, it sums up as meaning that DIlly and friends will be returning to EPCOT before they go home. Hey, I just   
remembered what it stands for: Experimental Prototype Community Of Tomorrow. E.P.C.O.T. EPCOT. ...not that any of you really cared. XD Well, I hope to be   
back soon with chapter six: "A Date WIth Dilly." Actually, I have no idea what I'm going to call the next chapter. Suggestions are always apprecitated, ebven if   
they're not used. Thanx, and G'night. - Ztarlight) 


	6. A Date With Dilly

(Hiya!! Yeah, I know that I'm posting this kind of late, but... here's the special holiday date with Hitomi and Dilly! And as far as this chapter goes, I'm  
not really sure if there are wild turkeys running around in Disney. However, they have wild ducks, geese, pelicans, and flamingos, so why not turkeys?)  
  
  
  
Escaflowne at Disney World  
Chapter Six: A Date With Dilly  
  
  
Dilly examined himself in the mirror. "Let's see... 'Hey Hitomi, howz it going?' No... "Hitomi, my loverly blonde flower.' Grr, no!" He shook his head  
frantically.  
  
Folken glanced up at Dilly curiously. "What *are* you trying to do, Dilandau..."  
  
Dilly tested out a few smiles. "Well, I'm going out on a date with Hitomi, and I want to make a lasting impression."  
  
Allen felt his heart sink. "Hitomi?!"  
  
Van pumped his fist into the air. "WooHOO! You go, Dilly!!" He tossed Dilly a bottle of cologne. "Here! This'll help ya'."  
  
"Thanks." Dilly spurted some on. "Oooo! Smells good... what is it?" He read the label. " 'Old Spice'... odd, seems fresh to me..."  
  
"So..." Folken sauntered up to Dilly, "How'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get Hitomi to be your date."  
  
"I dunno... I guess it was my 'spark'ling personality."   
  
The guys laughed, except for Allen, who sulked in the corner.  
  
Dilly's chuckles died down and he went to check on Allen. "C'mon, Allen, why the long face?"  
  
Allen sighed. "You'e so lucky. I never get the good women."  
  
Dilly thought. "Well, what about Miller---"  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever." Dilly headed for the door. "Well, I'd better get going..."  
  
Everyone stood to watch Dilly, who just stood there with his hand on the doorknob. "Well...?" Van finally asked.  
  
Dilly motioned for Folken to come over. He leaned down by Dilly's ear. "What is it?"  
  
"Folken, what do you do on a date?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm hm hm..."  
  
Merle stared at Hitomi. "What's *she* so happy about?" she asked Millerna.  
  
Millerna shrugged and reached for a bottle of nail polish. "I don't know, and I don't care."  
  
Hitomi smoothed out a wrinkle in her skirt. "I think that's it..."  
  
"What's it?" Merle wanted to know.  
  
"My date."  
  
Millerna coughed. "A... date?" she sputtered weakly.  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Yup. Dilly asked me out."  
  
Millerna sighed deeply. "Oh... alright." (Wait...) she thought, (If Hitomi is going out with Dilly, then that leaves Allen all for me!!) Squealing, Millerna ran  
outside and headed for the guys' hotel room.  
  
Merle pricked up and ear and listened. She could hear rapid footsteps, a door being knocked down, and Allen screaming.  
  
Hitomi giggled nervously. "Well, Merle, then I guess I'll have to ask you...  
  
  
  
Dilly looked around. He had managed to find a nice table by the poolside bar. Calmly he waited for Hitomi, but he could never shake the feeling that  
something had happened.  
  
(What if she changed her mind? What if she got sick? Or worse...) Dilly swallowed, (Maybe she got attacked by radio-active mutant squirrels!)  
  
"Hi. Is this seat taken?"  
  
Dilly glanced up. "Yes, It's for--- Hitomi!!" he jumped over the table and hugged her. "I thought you got eaten by mutant bunnies."  
  
"You mean squirrels."  
  
"Right. Hey, how did you know that?"  
  
Hitomi picked up a brown-haired girl holding a pen and some paper. "She told me."  
  
Dilly gave the girl a weird look. "And just who are you?  
  
The girl giggled. "I'm Ztarlight,.the person who controls all your thoughts, commands all your misfortunes, and makes you do... stuff."  
  
Dilly threw her in the pool. [Author bashing! YAAAAYYY!!]  
  
"ANYway..." Dilly put his attention back to his date. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Hitomi smiled. "A bit."  
  
"Great." He handed her a menu. "You find something you like, and..." Dilly trailed off as he watch a wild turkey run past. "Hitomi, do you like turkey?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Why---"  
  
"Great." He oulled his flamethrower out. "We're going to have a fresh meal." He took off.  
  
"Dilly wait! You don't have to... do this..." Hitomi sighed.  
  
More turkeys ran by.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
"HERE, TURKEY TURKEY TURKEY!!"  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi snapped her head up. "Oh, no... Dilly!!"  
  
"Hitomi, here!" He tossed her his spare flamthrower. "Time to go hunting!!"  
  
"But... don't you usually go hunting with a rifle?"  
  
"No." He started to run again. "C'mon, it's a blast!!"  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "Oh, what the hell." She charged her weapon. "It's TURKEY TIME!!"  
  
They ran around for a while, burning turkeys and anything else that dared to interfere with them. Among those who dared was the bartender, a bratty  
four-year-old kid, the annoying little authoress who was thrown in the pool, and a tree.  
  
At long last, Dilly caught a turkey. "Hitomi, I got one!!" It was charred beyond belief, but still a turkey. "It's a little overdone, but it's good that way.  
  
Hitomi nodded. "I'm sure..."  
  
Dilly hacked the bird with an ax and sliced it neatly into pieces that landed on their plates. "There ya' go!"  
  
Hitomi speared her portion and took a bite. "Hey, this is pretty good, Dilandau."  
  
Dilly beamed. "Thanks, but all that running made me thirsty." He held a hand in the air. "Can I get two colas for table 5?"  
  
A moment later, a short waitress rought them thier drinks. "Thanks," Dilly said. "Say, you look kinda familier..."  
  
The wairtess pulled out a pen and some wet paper. "You know DIlly, even though I write the fics, there are still something about you I don't understand.   
Like, how do----"  
  
"Go AWAY!!!" he screamed and tossed her into the pool again.  
  
"No!" Ztarlight cried, thrashing in the water. "This suit is dry-clean only!!"  
  
Dilly rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. "Well, that nut did one thing right. She spiked my drink witrh lighter fluid."  
  
Hitomi spit out what she had in her mouth. "Eww... lighter fluid? You actually drink that?"  
  
Dilly laughed. "Well, yeah. I have to stay flame-retardant SOMEhow..." He saw the disgusted look on Hitomi's face. "Relax, there's shouldn't be any in yours."  
  
"Oh... okay..."  
  
[They had a dinner conversation. I don't feel like describing it, but if you really must know, they we're discussing the wonders of instant potatoes.]  
  
"Well," Hitomi started, "That was rather nice."  
  
Dilly smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"Let's get some dessert."  
  
More turkeys ran by.   
  
Hitomi groaned. "By that I meant some chocolate."  
  
Dilly growled. "WHERE are they coming from?!"  
  
A whole slew of turkeys are comng now, with a crazed teenager running with them.  
  
Dilly grabbed the psycho-teen as she ran by. "A-HA! You're the one behind this!!"  
  
Ztarlight squirmed in his grip. "No! Not me!! The bunnies made me do it!! IT WAS THE BUNNIES!!!!" She ran away, screaming about the swarm of ninja   
bunnies. [Note: this is me when I don't get my daily coffee.]  
  
At that moment, a swarm of radio-active mutant squirrels came running through the area. Dilly grabbed a chair and started bashing each one. "No!! Stay  
away from my fire buddy!! You can't have her! She's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!" -BASHBASHBASH-  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Dilly, let's get out of here, okay?" She grabbed his arm and led him away.  
  
  
They walked around the edge of the pool. "You know..." Hitomi brought up, "That was really sweet... what you did for me back there."  
  
"It was nothing, really..."  
  
"Well, I think that it counts for something." She stopped to look at the water. "After all, not just anyone would try to save me from a swarm of radio-active   
mutant bunnies."  
  
"Squirrels."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"The pool looks pretty, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... too bad you can't go in it."  
  
"I know... but I want to say it makes your eyes look nicer."  
  
Hitomi smiled sweetly. "That's very nice of you, Dilandau." She threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
Dilly smiled. "You still want that dessert?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. Hitomi gasped in shock. Slowly, she relaxed, and felt herself being pulled further and further into Dilandau's warm embrace.  
It was such an exciting feeling, she had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now it was here. She could feel herself leaning into Dillandau...  
  
Leaning...  
  
Leaning...  
  
Leaning...  
  
And falling into the pool.  
  
Hitomi sighed at her boyfriend-turned-mush and held up her flamethrower. "Got any of that spiked coke left?"  
  
  
  
[You're all probably wondering what happened to Millerna and Allen. For the sake me wanting you to laugh your asses off, I will show you.]  
  
  
  
Millerna bolted down the hallway and burst through the door. "Hiiii!!" she screamed.   
  
Allen took one look at her and fled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She ignored him. "Where's Dilly? I want to wish him good luck with his new girl!"  
  
"He already left," Folken said.  
  
"Besides," Van asked, "Why do care about Dilly and Hitomi?"   
  
Allen started bawling.   
  
"You're not much of a Hitomi fan, Millerna..." Van finished.  
  
"So?" Millerna shrugged. "I just wanted to see how Allen was doing."  
  
Folken pointed to the corner. "See for yourself."  
  
Allen was hunched up in a ball against the wall, trying to plot revenge.  
  
Millerna smiled. "Aww... poor widdle Awwen. I'm gonna take you out for a nice ice cream, okay?"  
  
Allen paled. "With you?!"  
  
Millerna twitched. "No, with my invisible friend Patty." she said sarcasticaly.  
  
Allen perked up. "Okay, Patty, let's go!"  
  
Millerna sighed. "We're going for ice cream!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
This goes on for a few hours. It ends only when two familier voices are heard...  
  
  
Hitomi and Dilly stopped in front of the girls' room. "Well, this is where I get off."  
  
Dilly pouted. "Aw, do you have to?"  
  
Hitomi giggled. "C'mon, we're going to MGM studios tomorrow. You'll have fun there."  
  
"You mean... *we'll* have fun there." Dilly pulled Hitomi close and kissed her again.  
  
  
Folken and Van exchanged glances and smiled. (They're so cute together...)  
  
Allen stared gaping at the scene. (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!) Then he passed out.  
  
Millerna also gaped at them. (Damn, can he ever kiss!)  
  
Merle was in the girls room at the time watching the catnip channel, so she never caught any of this.  
  
  
They pulled away, and became aware that they were being watched. Slowly, they turned to see the other three staring at them.  
  
{Blink}  
  
{Blink}  
  
Millerna laughed nervoulsy, made a comment on the time, and dragged Hitomi into the girl's room and shut the door.  
  
Van did the same to Dilandau.  
  
Though the two parties were in different rooms, at the same time the single cry went up:  
  
"INTERROGATION!!!!!!"  
  
  
.  
Well, I finally got this up. I know it's late, but for those who celebrate it, I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. I did. ^-^ Well, that's all for now, folks!  
Tune in next time for chapter seven of "Escaflowne at Disney World" : "Lights, Camera... Dilly?!" Bai! 


End file.
